


[Jason&Jon] Tomorrow will be better 明天会更好

by Katsukixxx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Jason didn't know what he should say. He opened his mouth and closed, like a goldfish."Yea," in the end he lifted his hand to touch the kid's hair, but still didn't dare to look into the eyes,"The fucking sun is rising again, so tomorrow will be better."弃权声明：本文中出现的所有角色均不属于我，只有（绝对的）OOC属于我。





	[Jason&Jon] Tomorrow will be better 明天会更好

**Author's Note:**

> *类末日设定，不要深究【
> 
> *我流杰森
> 
> *想看杰森奶孩子【

一辆轻卡，甚至不是一辆吉普。这可不是什么公路旅行的标配。杰森感觉自己像是个农场出生的帮工，正要跨过几百亩的玉米田，把收获的玉米从小镇送到城市里去。他甚至都想不起自己是从哪儿搞到这辆车的了，大概是哪个倒霉农户的前院里吧。

已经是深夜了，视野里没有村庄，路旁更没有什么路灯。车前灯的光束里尘土飞扬，还有些许飞虫，急速穿过或者在灯罩上撞成一个小污点。卡车引擎不断发出的“突突”声吵得杰森心烦意乱。他单手扶着有车轮一般大的方向盘，另一只手从夹克内袋里摸出了一包香烟，磕在方向盘上抖出一根叼进嘴里。

杰森把烟咬在嘴里好一会儿，还是没掏出打火机点燃它。他往右边瞟了一眼，副驾驶上那孩子蜷成了一团，手里卷着自己的披风，睡得正香。

他啐了一口，香烟弹上落满了灰的仪表盘，最终掉到方向盘后面那一小块平面上。他把车窗摇下来一些，让夜晚的风以恰好的强度吹进来，带着一点灰尘味，一点干燥的泥土味，一点逐渐衰败的麦叶味。

轻卡在浓厚的夜色里摇摇摆摆地快速前进着，轮胎在凹凸不平的土路上偶尔碾过一块突出的石头，驾驶室里的人被微微向上弹起，后车厢里没固定好的器械发出沉闷的碰撞声。

 

 

杰森蹲着，试图用最基础的方法给他搭起来的临时火堆点上火。要是昨天晚上他打定主意要抽那根烟，他就会发现自己的打火机不知道丢到哪儿去了。或许还是那个倒霉农夫的前院里。他兜里的玩意儿在经过那场恶斗之后所剩无几，更不会装着什么打火石，毕竟他在出发前可从没想过自己会落到要亲自上演一场《野外求生》的境地。

“早上--”

“操！”杰森低声咒骂，刻意让自己的语调听起来混糊不清。他的手一抖，好不容易燃起来的火花被摔碎了。杰森有些恼怒地抓了抓自己的额发，回头：“你起得太早了，氪星宝宝。你爸爸没教你平时要好好走路不要用飞的吗？”

“噢我没发现……对、对不起？”乔胆怯地眨了眨眼，“在农场的时候，妈妈会让我早起帮忙干活，所以我已经习惯了……”

早晨五点，蝙蝠宝宝们会用被子捂住脑袋（除非他们压根儿没睡）。任何一个踏进他们卧室的人——除了阿尔弗雷德——都会被几十种机关和陷阱致以问候。

“好宝宝。”杰森嘟囔一声，继续埋头点他的火。最近几天一直没下过雨，木头和杂草都很干燥，这是件好事。但从他背后慢慢升起的太阳灼烧着他的后脖子，这让他变得急躁起来。

“他妈的。”又失败了，他把树枝一把丢得老远。杰森拨开汗湿了的刘海，他想要抽只烟，想极了。但他没有打火机。正是因为他没有打火机，他才要在蹲在这儿取这该死的火。瞧，又绕回来了。

站在他身后五步远的外星宝宝又说话了：“你想要点火吗？我或许能帮得上忙……”

看着乔用热视线轻而易举地把火堆点燃，杰森还是一脸隐隐的茫然。等乔对着燃起来的火堆高兴地哼哼了两声之后杰森才反应过来，然后把氪星宝宝好好地上下打量了一番。噢。这样的《野外求生》才像话嘛。

那些枯枝落叶顺利地烧起来了，旺得很。杰森煮了一个玉米粥罐头。这是他从驾驶室里的储藏格里搜刮来的，仅此一个。卡车的后车厢里不是真的装着杰森假象中的一车玉米，如果今天他们不能到达下一个村镇，他们就得想办法从树林里弄吃的了。

男孩坐在一块石头上，脚尖随着不知道什么节奏在泥土地上打着拍子。杰森看着那张明亮的小脸，不禁觉得布鲁斯管蓝大个叫“童子军”是有道理的。他觉着自己就像个出来野营的童子军营长。

“咕”的一声，男孩的肚子叫了起来。乔有一丝尴尬，但掩饰不住他想要吃东西的渴望。杰森从火上取下罐头，想也没想地朝男孩推了过去：“吃吧，氪星宝宝。我不知道你们氪星人是怎么个长法，但你要不多吃点，就会像迪基鸟一样长不高。”

然后杰森终于抽上了他的烟。尼古丁让他一夜无眠的大脑清醒了点，他刻意转头，把白色的烟雾喷进了树林里。等杰森回过头来，坐在他对面的男孩嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊地就要说话：“抽烟对身体不好。”

杰森条件反射地刚要开口，说一些粗鲁的、带有脏字的，突然想起来面前不是那个小恶魔，不是蝙蝠家的人，甚至不是跟他打过交道的任何一个。于是他竟一瞬间哑口无言，只是认命般地点点头，把烟头捻灭在了屁股底下的树桩上。

这要是被任何一个蝙蝠知道了，都能成为嘲笑他一生的把柄。杰森随手拔了一根草枝嚼在嘴里，细细的茎被牙齿咬合榨出了一点汁。早晨停下车的时候他清点了一下，红头罩已经近乎要弹尽粮绝了。要放在以往的哥谭，老蝙蝠听见这消息说不定还会令人恐惧地勾起嘴角。但放在这荒郊野外可算不上什么好消息。想到这儿杰森往对面又瞟了一眼。希望氪星宝宝能有像他爸一样强大的战斗力。

红头罩和超级小子，这是怎样诡异又微妙的组合。枪林弹雨之中老蝙蝠把那孩子往他怀里一塞，大吼着要他马上离开。远处的敌群里，熟悉的两束红色激光突然射上天际。谁也不知道那次突袭是不是针对氪星人来的，谁也不知道对方的下一步会是什么。于是他载着一车老蝙蝠的仪器和一个氪星崽子开始漫无目的地四处乱跑。

太阳要升起来了。金色的晨光透过远处麦田的边缘斜射过来。男孩吃完了，放下罐头，站起来有些欢兴雀跃地迎接晨曦。人形太阳能电池板。过于刺眼的阳光照了过来，杰森用手掌遮住眼睛，忍下了骂脏话的冲动，低声嘟囔了一句。接着一个身影挡在他跟前，投下的阴影遮去了所有阳光。

“达米安说你们不喜欢太阳，”乔贴心地说，“蝙蝠不能在太阳底下活动，对吗？”

“那听起来更像是吸血鬼。说不定达米安就是这个品种的。”杰森用脚尖踢翻了一块石头，回答。

男孩被他逗笑了，随后又马上变得忧心忡忡：“达米安还好吗？我爸爸他们还好吗？”

这个问题还是来了。杰森踢翻了第二块石头。他不知道该如何委婉地回答男孩。而且说实话，他自己也对后来发生的事情一无所知。

〖带他走，杰森，等我的消息。〗他们当时的处境是有多不利，才会让蝙蝠侠决定让红头罩带着他逃跑。不是迪克，不是红罗宾，不是其他联盟的成员，而是红头罩。杰森说不清他当时在通讯器里听见那句话的感受。布鲁斯的声音一片乱斗声中显得尤为平静。而三十六个小时过去了，他耳朵里的通讯器仍是一点声响都没有，一点儿老蝙蝠的消息都没有。红头罩和超级小子被困在这儿。树林，轻卡，和唯一的玉米粥罐头。像是一个封闭的小型世界。至于“外面的世界”究竟发生了什么变化，杰森甚至不敢在小崽子的面前打开车载收音机。

起风了。略含凉意的风带来干枯的麦草的味道，吹得轻卡后厢上绑着的帆布盖子猎猎作响。杰森“啧”了一声，像最年幼的那个罗宾一样。马上杰森就意识到自己不该这么做，因为氪星宝宝一下子撇下了眉毛和嘴角，转过身去背对着他望向麦田的另一头。

“要是我能帮上忙，就不会……”他听见那孩子这么说。

杰森吐掉嘴里的草茎，伸手握住男孩的肩膀让他转回来：“听着，超级小子——”

“我叫乔。”男孩说。

“好的，乔。你可以叫我杰森，或者红头罩，随便你。”他接着说，“坦白了讲，我不知道他们——你爸，达米安，或是老蝙蝠——怎么样了。但他们会没事的，我保证，好吗？”

他站起来，用脚把火堆踹灭：“等我们到了下一个镇子，我去搞点弹药，然后我们就想办法回哥谭去——或者大都会——开车、走路，随便什么。”

“如果有人要来挑事，那就跟他们打。这对你爸那个联盟来说都不算什么稀奇事了。”他想不出下一句该说什么了，他又不是他妈的迪克·格雷森。他往卡车的方向走，不敢再多看那个孩子一眼。直到被一只小手抓住了手指。

“杰森，”他通过眼角看见男孩睁着那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛问，“明天会变好吗？”

杰森不知道该说什么。他像只被丢上岸的金鱼，张张嘴却吐不出声音。

“会的，”最后，他选择抬起手揉了揉那孩子的头发，但仍无法直视那双眼睛，

“这操蛋的太阳还在升起，所以明天会变得更好的。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
